


Dead Man's Blood- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [71]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 20.





	Dead Man's Blood- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 20.

You were sleeping peacefully in Dean’s arms, your face to his bare chest and his arms were around your waist. What most people didn’t know about Dean was that he was actually big on cuddling. He needed that grasp of reality and you were that. He needed you close to him so that he knew it was real and not a dream. You didn’t mind it since you loved being in his arms.

He was strong.

He was brave.

He was home.

“Dean, Y/N, Sam, get up. We have to go.” John slapped your feet to get you up. You groaned, not wanting to start your day now. You opened your eyes and saw it was still dark outside. You looked over to the clock and it was just a little before Dawn. You wouldn’t have woken up if John didn’t touch your feet. They were very sensitive and touching them is a sure way of waking you up, not matter how deep you are in sleep.

“I picked up a police call.” John informed. Dean groaned and started rubbing his eyes while Sam sat up groggily.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“A couple called 911 because they found a body in the street. Cops got there but everyone was missing. It’s the vampires.” John walked to the door.

“How do you know?” Sam asked.

“Just follow me, ok?” John said as he left the room. Sam got his jacket on and immediately followed his dad. You looked over at Dean who was sitting up now. He was still half asleep and honestly, you were too.

“Huh, vampires. Gets funnier every time I hear it.” Dean chuckled and got up to grab his jacket. You giggled and did the same, following Sam and John out the room.

* * *

You and the brothers took Dean’s car while John took his car. It was best to be separate because you could already feel the anger coming off Sam. John made you three wait by the car like you were children while he talked to the police.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t have gone over with him.” Sam said, sulking.

“Oh don’t tell me it’s already starting.” Dean rolled his eyes slightly.

“What’s starting?” Sam asked, confused. John was already done and was by your side in no time.

“What have you got?” Dean asked, ignoring Sam’s question.

“It was them all right. Looks like they’re heading west. We’ll have to double back to get around that detour.”

“How can you be so sure?” Sam asked, getting angry.

“Sam…” Dean sighed, not wanting to hear his brother and dad fight.

“I just want to know we’re going in the right direction.” Sam snapped.

“We are.” John said, not giving away any details.

“How do you know?” Sam asked, getting agitated. John ignored his son and handed Dean a bag of something sharp that resembled human teeth.

“I found this.” John said. Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“It’s a…. a vampire fang.”

“Not fangs, teeth. The second set descends when they attack,” John looked from his oldest son to his youngest. “Any more questions?” Sam decided not to say anything and he looked away. You put a hand on his arm as a way to comfort him but he shrugged you off.

“Alright, let’s get out of here. We’re losing daylight.” John walked to his car while Sam and Dean walked to Dean’s.

“Hey, Dean why don’t you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn’t have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it.” John commented on the condition of Baby. You looked over at Dean to see him grimace and Sam with a ‘told you so’ look.

“I’ll go with John.” You said, walking over to him. Dean and Sam didn’t have a problem with that and when John nodded, you got in the car.

* * *

“John can I asked you a question?” You looked over at him. He was leading Sam and Dean down the road and you looked back to see the Impala not far behind you.

“Sure.”

“What’s my father’s last name? It was smudged on the paper. All I know is that it ends with an S.”

“If I tell you, it’ll change you. I mean it.” John didn’t look at you.

“I can handle it.” You declared. There was a long pause before John sighed.

“Singer.” You nodded, thinking about it but the longer you thought about it, the more your eyes widened.

“Robert Singer? My dad is Uncle Bobby??” You gasped.

“He’s not your uncle. He’s your dad. I’m sorry we kept it from you but you have to realize that this was for the better.”

“Wait, you’re telling me, all my life, when I wondered where my dad was, you knew? You’re telling me that when we went to stay with Bobby, I was with my dad?” You glared at John. You became pissed because you had family close to you all these years and you never knew.

“Y/N… we meant to tell you…” John tried to say.

“Bullshit! Where was he when my mom died? Why did you keep him from me?! You, of all people, should know how broken I was because I didn’t have a family. Sam and Dean may have lost their mother but they at least had you.” You glared at the man.

“Y/N, there are things you don’t know; thinks you shouldn’t have to know.” John sighed.

“No, you know what? You’re not my dad. You don’t get to keep stuff from me. I’m not Sam and Dean. I’m not your child.” You bit out. John raised you like he was yours and you knew you hurt him by saying that. But you didn’t care at the moment; you wanted to hurt him. John sighed sadly but he kept quiet after that. You scoffed and looked out the window. How were you going to explain this to Sam and Dean?

* * *

John has been driving for a while now and you have not muttered a single word to him. How dare he keep this kind of shit from you? There were times he found you crying because you didn’t have any family. Who does he think he is? All this time, your dad was right under your nose but you never knew that.

“Pull off at the next exit. I think we have the vampires trail.” John said into his phone. You didn’t know that he was even talking. You were so wrapped up in what he said earlier, to pay attention to him. He got off the phone and kept driving. It turned night and you sighed because you didn’t want to be in this car anymore.

Suddenly, you heard the sound of the Impala screeching past you, coming to a sudden stop in front of John’s truck. You grunted out as John slammed on his brakes. You watched as Sam and Dean got out. Shit, Sam looked pissed. You scrambled to get out and ran in front of Sam to stop him from what he was thinking of doing. He just pushed you out of the way and you stood next to Dean.

“Sam!” Dean tried to stop his brother but Sam and John were pissed at one another. There was no stopping this. You wished they didn’t always get into fights.

“What the hell was that?” John asked, angry.

“We need to talk.” Sam was just as angry, if not angrier. You got flashbacks to when they had a fight before Sam left for college.

“About what?” John got in his face.

“About everything, and where we’re going. What’s the big deal about this gun?” Sam bit out.

"Sam, please let it go.” You pleaded.

“Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires.” Dean tried to reason with him.

“Your brother’s right, we don’t have time for this.” John glared.

“Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now, out of the blue, you need our help. Now obviously something big is going down, and we want to know what!” Sam yelled at his father. This happened last time.

“Get back in the car.” John ordered.

“No.”

“I said get back in the damn car.”

“Yeah and I said no.” Sam wasn’t backing down.

“Ok you made your point tough guy. Look we’re all tired, we can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on.” Dean grabbed his brother and pushed him back to the car but Sam would not stop looking at his father. You hoped this was over with but Sam wouldn’t let it go.

“This is why I left in the first place.” Sam muttered. You gasped softly because that was a low blow.

“What did you say?” John asked, hearing his son.

“You heard me!” Sam shrugged off Dean and glared at his father.

“Yeah.  _You_  left. Your brother, Y/N, and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam.” John glared.

“Sam…” Dean sighed. He hated the fighting.

“You walked away!!!” John yelled in Sam’s face.

“Stop it! Both of you!” You said, raising your voice. There was no time for this.

“You’re the one who said don’t come back Dad; you closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn’t control me anymore!” Sam yelled.

“Listen, stop it, stop it. Stop it!! That’s enough!!” Dean forced the two of them apart but they were staring over Dean’s head.

“That means you too.” You said to John. He may have kept your father from you and you were still very pissed about that, but there was no time for this. Sam abruptly turned and got back into the Impala, John going back to his car. You and Dean looked at each other and he sighed.

“Terrific.” Dean scoffed.

“I’ll talk to John. You calm down Sammy.” You touched his arm and got back into the car with John. Even though he pissed you off, he didn’t need the extra stress. You would just have to bury it for now. Dean got back in his car and they took off immediately. John followed but he didn’t say a word.

“You know, I’m still fucking pissed at you. But you have no right to be mad at Sam.” You looked at him.

“Don’t fucking start with me young lady.” John grilled out.

“I’m serious, John. You had no right to take away their childhood like that. They never got to be kids. I never got to be a kid. You know when you were gone, Dean tried to give Sam a childhood. He was acting like a fucking parent when he was a kid himself because  _you_  were gone.

“Sam is his own person and you should be able to see that. You were so blinded by killing this demon, that you couldn’t see what you were doing to your children. Even now, you can’t stop for one minute to think about how Sam and Dean are feeling about this. Forget about me, I don’t care. But don’t you dare forget about your sons. You think Mary would be proud of you?”

“Don’t you talk about her like that. You didn’t know her.” John snapped.

“I don’t have to. Sam is his own person and you don’t have any right to take that away from him. You are his father and he loves you but try acting like a father instead of their drill coach. The Supernatural changed you and I’m not sure it’s for the good.” You looked away from him and sighed to yourself. This was going to be a long night and a long case.


End file.
